The Ties that Bind Us: A Naruto and Kushina Love Story
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto and Kushina enjoy a night out on the town. One-Shot NarutoxKushina. This is an M rated story to don't read if you don't light adult situations between a mother and her son.


**The Ties that Bind Us**

**A Naruto and Kushina Love Story**

**~A/N~ Request for Snake1980 and Shawn129, Naruto finds that he and his mother, who did not die when he became the container for the nine-tails, have similar feelings for each other and explore it in a park. Sorry if it read poorly had some trouble getting started.**

* * *

Naruto stepped into his house to the soft humming of his mother; she had just started to get stuff out for dinner. Naruto smiled at her and stepped into the room. "Hey mom," Naruto said gaining her attention.

"Welcome home," Kushina moved to him giving him a big hug. Naruto returned the hug; a hug that lasted far longer than it should but neither seemed to pull away. Today was the anniversary of Minato's death and Naruto's birthday. Naruto could see how badly she missed her husband and how deeply she loved him.

"Mom let's go out for dinner tonight," Naruto said finally breaking the hug. "Put on something nice we are going somewhere expensive," He added heading to get cleaned up. Kushina nodded knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

And out they went Kushina looked her son up and down a few times. He was the poster boy for 'cleans up nice'. Naruto wore a pair of black dress pants, shiny black shoes, and a white button up shirt with a fiery red tie and a black vest. He had a black dinner jacket slung over his shoulder. He had golden cufflinks and a golden tie pin both had the leaf symbol on them. His usual messy spiked blonde haired had been combed and slicked back. He was cleanly shaven not that he ever had much facial hair.

Naruto did the same to his mother. Her long red hair was worn beautifully styled around her shoulders. She wore a simple but stunning black dress that reached down to her ankles; a slit was cut from the bottom of the dress all the way to her mid-thigh. She wore a matching pair of black high heeled stilettos. She carried a small black purse with a golden chain to match Naruto's cufflinks. A black shawl covered her shoulders hiding the fact that her dress was strapless; she had also adorned her arms with long black gloves than matched her dress.

"You look stunning mom," Naruto said as they stepped in konoha's best restaurant.

"Thank you," Kushina blushed lightly feeling Naruto's hands on his lower back as he ushered her inside.

"Table for two under Uzumaki," Naruto said getting the hostess to check the reservations and nod them passed. She kept glancing over her shoulder and straight at Naruto; she blushed lightly when he smiled at her.

"You've been like planning this," Kushina said as he pulled out her chair.

"For two months," Naruto said with a sly grin. Naruto lead her through the restaurant towards their table, he tried not to laugh knowing his mother was using the work 'like' too much again.

"I should have been the one like planning all this not you," Kushina replied her gifts for his birthday laid back at home hidden in her closet.

"You've planned by birthday for seventeen years, it's my turn to treat you," Naruto replied wanting to focus on her more than him even if it was his birthday. "So order whatever you want," he added smiling lightly at her.

"Would you prefer the red or white Champagne to night?" their waiter asked. Kushina turned her attention to him but was beaten by Naruto.

"White, best vintage please," Naruto answered quickly skimming over the menu.

"That like works for me," Kushina replied turning her attention back to her menu and son. _'When did he get like this?'_ She pondered to herself seeing how her son was acting.

"I'll have the cod with lemon and a side salad," Naruto said handing the waiter his menu.

"Oh I haven't had cod in like a long time… I'll have the same," Kushina replied with a smile to the waiter. Naruto stifled a laugh, seventeen years shed been saying like just as much as he said believe it and it still made him laugh. He jotted down their orders and walked away his vision never left Kushina while he was there.

"You know you're getting checked out by the staff," Naruto said cracking a smile.

"Yeah so are you," Kushina replied noting the hostess.

Naruto still smiled. "Like not my type," he replied quickly picking on his mother.

"Hey now I could still kick you but I'm your mother, so what is your pinkettes?" Kushina asked. "Or maybe shy blue haired girls?"

"No neither. Sakura friendzoned me into the next world, and as for Hinata… her father would never allow us to be… he already told me," Naruto growled lightly before he turned his attention to his mother.

"Like never mind that, let's just enjoy the night," Kushina said quickly not wanting his spirits to lower. Speaking of spirits the waiter appeared just then to give them their wine.

"We have the 1407 tonight," the waiter said showing Naruto the bottle. Naruto paused looking up slightly showing he was thinking over something.

"Yeah that's a good vinatage," Naruto said accepting the wine.

"How would you know?" Kushina asked.

"Jiraya," Naruto replied with a laugh. Kushina could stop herself from giggling herself when Jiraya came to her mind.

* * *

The two walked slowly through the streets enjoying the night air; Kushina wore her shawl and Naruto's dinner jacket. Naruto looked nervous for a reason Kushina couldn't place. "Is something wrong Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto replied

"Don't lie to me," Kushina retorted pointing her finger at him.

"It's just that nothing seems to be working out for me. I've saved the village twice and the two girls I like don't want to be or can't be with me," he said running his hands through his hair.

"Oh Naruto, everything will be fine," Kushina said pulling him into a loving hug. She lightly kissed his forehead. Naruto looked at his mother; they acted before they knew what was happening their lips lightly pressed together. There was not motherly love in the kiss; it was a kiss of love and lust for a man.

"What's happening between us mom? This isn't something we should do," Naruto asked pulling away. Kushina blushed knowing what he was asking. They weren't acting like a mother and a son and it had started long before that kiss; their hugs lasted to long and what use to be a simply kiss on the cheek had become a peck on the lips. She didn't know how to tell him that she craved to have him the one way she shouldn't the way a woman wants a man.

"I like don't know," she replied. She felt his hand take her and pull her into the part and against a tree.

"What's wrong with me? I can't get you… my mother out of my head," Naruto said as he looked into his mother's eyes. "Sakura, Hinata, I've never thought of either of them this much," he added. Kushina placed her free hand on his cheek calming him.

"I know how you feel… I can't get you out of my head either," Kushina replied ashamed of herself and how she felt about her son. Naruto looked into his mother's eyes and the both felt he sudden need hit them. Their lips attacked each other's violently their need overwhelmed them. Naruto acted first his hands grabbed Kushina's hips groping around slowly. Kushina's hands ran up his chest pulling off his fiery red tie and starting to undo his vest. Their lips meshed together their lust for each other was obvious now.

Their kissing stopped abruptly hearing someone coming near them. Naruto pulled Kushina down into the bushed hiding them form plain sight. Kushina continued to kiss Naruto; moving from his lips down to his neck. Naruto felt an urge to see who had interrupted them. He was surprised to see Sakura walking with Rock Lee of all people; the talked quietly about giving a relationship a try. Lee looked hyper excited about it and to Naruto's surprise Sakura looked happy about it as well. Naruto's eyes winded when he heared his fly unzip; he looked to see his mother slowly sliding her hand into his pants. She didn't care if somebody heard them.

"I can stop if you don't want to do this," Kushina said pulling her hand away. Naruto grabbed her wrist and placed her hand back onto his steely cock.

"What do you think?" He asked forcing her to stroke him. Kushina took over starting to work his manhood that was concealed in his boxers. Naruto grunted lightly her hand felt great. He looked to see Lee and Sakura had gone leaving them alone once more. He turned his attention to the woman currently pulling open his white button up shirt. She started to kiss his neck and chest adding in slow loving licks. Her tongue trailed over his nipple and down his chest. Naruto gasped when she completely freed his member to the cold night air.

"What do you want me to do?" Kushina asked looking at her son.

"Everything," Naruto replied lustfully. Kushina smiled and slowly started kissing her way down Naruto's body. She wanted to taste his cock before she did anything else to it. She licked down his body her tongue slid over his toned stomach. She reached the base of his throbbing cock and licked her lips. She hated how badly she wanted to suck on her son's cock but he wanted it just as bad so she gave in and forgot her grief and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

Naruto gave a gasp as she quickly took more than half his shaft in one go. Her tongue felt amazing as it worked over the underside of his cock. "Shit don't stop," Naruto groaned as her head started to bob up and down his cock eagerly working him.

Kushina slid one hand to Naruto's balls caressing them lightly as she sucked. Her free hand moved down her own body pulling up her dress to touch herself. Naruto watched as she worked over his manhood, balls and herself all at once; this was multitasking that he really enjoyed.

"Fuck," Naruto suddenly growled as his cock burst into Kushina's mouth. He hadn't realized how fast he need for release was coming or how fast she was going to push him there. Kushina slowly pulled off his cock after she made sure that she drank down every drop. Naruto grabbed her shoulders and forced his way over her. He moved his hand straight to her sex; he slowly rubbed her through the damp cotton that covered her femininity.

"Ah Naruto," Kushina moaned lightly.

"Hush someone might hear us," Naruto said covering her mouth. Kushina lightly kissed the hand that covered her mouth. Naruto smiled lightly and pushed two of his fingers into her mouth letting her suck on them as he dipped in hand into her panties starting to touch her womanhood skin to skin.

Kunshina moaned onto his fingers as she sucked; her back arched as he slid a finger into her quickly followed by a second. Kushina's body reacted so easily to his touch; he could tell how badly she wanted something else of his inside her.

She mumbled onto his fingers trying to speak to him. Naruto ignored her pleas and started to kiss his way down her body. He freed his hand from her mouth and moved it to her side where the zipper of her dress lied. Her dress was quickly pulled off and forgotten. Naruto spread her legs and positioned himself in between her legs. His lips attacked her neck as he started to kiss his way down her body. Kushina moaned lightly as he kissed and licked at her nipples. He continued his way down her body letting his tongue trace around her slowly.

"Ah Naruto," Kushina moaned lightly. Naruto chuckled lightly before he reached the hem of her panties. He slid his tongue over her pantie covered entrance gaging her reaction and sensitivity. Kushina let out an instant moan from his tongue.

"You hear that?" a voice froze them; whoever it was they were close.

"Nah man what did you hear?" another voice asked.

"Sounded like a moan," the voice replied.

"Dude let's leave we might be disturbing a couple having some fun," the other voice said laughing lightly.

"Oh shit good point… sorry," the voice said as it faded away. Naruto waited another few moments before he returned to his mother.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Kushina said.

"I don't want to stop yet," Naruto replied returning to tonguing her. Kushina moaned again her hand clasped over her mouth. Who was she kidding she wanted this even more than him.

Naruto finally pulled away her panties after ensuring they were heavily soaked. His tongue and breath were now on her womanhood unhindered by her panties. He slowly traced his tongue up and down Kushina's entrance. Each time he flicked his tongue over her clit and was rewarded with a deep muffled moan.

Kushina's eyes widened as a shiver went up her spine; Naruto's tongue was suddenly inside her deeper than anything had been in years. She couldn't muffle herself anymore. Her moaned echoed out as her son continued to tongue fuck her. Her back arched as she was rapidly approaching her climax; her moans started to echo out more and more each time he penetrated her with his skilled tongue.

"Naruto don't stop… just a little more," Kushina moaned digging the heels of her stilettos into the dirt as she hit her climax. Her body seized up as she climaxed she couldn't even moan it was as if she was frozen solid. Naruto lapped up her juices enjoying her flavor before he started to kiss his way back up her body.

"You're quite tasty… better than the cod," Naruto said cracking a smile.

"Oh you dork," Kushina replied pulling him into a kiss. His manhood rubbed over her sensitivity as she pulled him in. Naruto laughed lightly as his hands trailed down Kushina's sides; she moaned lightly as his hands lightly moved over her body moving towards her ass. Naruto took the instant her mouth opened to slide his tongue in and took over her mouth.

"God… I want to be inside you mom," Naruto said pulling back slightly.

"I'm not stopping you baby," Kushina replied spreading her legs more giving her son ample access to her pussy. Naruto took her neck kissing her as he lined himself up and pushed into her; Kushina moaned instantly as he stretched her. Naruto pulled her up into his arms putting her on his lap getting her to start bouncing. His lips moved from her neck to one of her breasts sucking and toying with her breasts.

"Oh god Naruto, you're so thick," Kushina moaned her hands ran into her once slicked hair. She started to bounce herself upon him helping him lift her up and down his shaft. Kushina's red hair started to fly around as she lustfully bounced on her son's cock; she continuously moaned his name and started to rake her nails down his neck and back.

"Fuck you're so damn tight mom, it's like a fucking vice," Naruto groaned having trouble containing his urge to go all out.

"Ah Naruto! Faster… please faster," Kushina begged her nails started to dig into Naruto's shoulders. He didn't need any other demands he quickened his pace starting to pound himself up into his mother. Her moans picked up even more as he greedily slammed into her with everything he had.

"Fuck I'm gunna cum," Naruto groaned. Kushina wrapped her legs around his waist as he still bounce slamming down each time he thrust upwards.

"Inside… god I need to feel it," Kushina moaned as she threw her head back climaxing. Naruto burst the instant she came her velvet walls tightened to nearly unbearable measures.

Naruto dropped back sweating and panting; Kushina laid on his chest in no better condition. Her hair was stuck to her body but her lust still made her want more. "Can you go once more?" she asked looking at Naruto.

"Once… are you kidding I could go all night," Naruto said rolling his mother over; he pinned her down and started to move inside her once more. Kushina started to moan lightly as Naruto slowly and passionately fucked her this time. He used no real speed instead he focused on hitting her spot each time and with every stroke.

"Oh Naruto!" Kushina moaned loudly as he nailed her spot once again. He was going to drive her mad with this. His thrusts were so agonizingly good she cam again; her body seized up once again as her eyes rolled back. This orgasm was different it was lasting so much longer.

"God I could get addicted to this," Naruto moaned lightly really getting into the grove of his mother's body. He prayed to whatever god would appease his new dream and he prayed this wouldn't be a onetime thing. That he could have her anytime he got horny and vice versa; Kushina could barely keep her eyes open.

"God Naruto stop… you're going to make me pass out," Kushina said trying to stop her son's relentless and euphoric thrusts. She was already drowning in a sea of ecstasy thanks to his tongue and their first go round.

"I can't I gotta have your body mom," Naruto groaned.

"It's yours Naruto whenever you want it… however you want it… its yours," Kushina said panting.

"You mean it?" Naruto asked.

"God yes!" Kushina shouted pulling Naruto into a kiss. Naruto slowed his thrusts before he looked into his mother's eyes.

"Just a little more… I'm so close again," Naruto said. Kushina smiled how could she say no to such an earnest plea. Naruto kissed her again and started to pound himself into her once again. Kushina's back arched up into his chest as he pumped into her. She already felt so full thanks to his first load but he wanted to add a second to it.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" Kushina moaned out over and over her mind felt blank. She couldn't think of anything other than pleasing her son however she could.

"Here it comes," Naruto said with a few final thrusts before he burst again. His seed sprayed deep into her welcoming folds.

* * *

They laid a few feet apart and both completely soaked in their sweat. Naruto chuckles noticing Kushina had drew blood on his back. "You cut me up… mom," Naruto said.

"Kushina… you can call me Kushina now Naruto," she replied. "And I couldn't help it… you're so damn good," she added with a smile.

"Well I'll make sure to engrain that on your mind every single day from now on," Naruto said starting to grab his cloths. "And definitely a few times when we get home," he added as he pulled his pants on.

"I look forward to it," Kushina replied pulling her dress up and zipping it in place. The two dressed and left the park after they made sure nobody saw them. Naruto placed his hand on the small of Kushina's back as they walked. Her hand wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

"I love you Kushina," Naruto whispered to her as he kissed her hair.

"I love you to Naruto," Kushina replied smiling happily.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed it. And as always let me know what you think and if you liked it.**

**P.S. Voting is closed and thanks to a very narrow margin I will be attempting to do both the Harem and Naruko stories and be closing my Leaf Village Misadventures story due to low interest from readers and myself.**

**I have one more One-Shot to do before I start my break and work on my four main stories.**

**I hope to have the first chapter of the Harem and Naruko out shortly. And for Ice and Flowers it will be a little while the chapter should be quite a bit longer than usual and as for Everything But the Rain I have started working on the much desired Chapter Four.**


End file.
